Mako Mishap
by jennybows
Summary: All four mermaids: Emma, Rikki, Cleo, and Bella, have grown up and married their own princes. They all have their own daughters. It'd a fine summer day when they go camping.. on Mako Island. The mothers find out too late that it is a full moon. What happens when their daughter go missing after nightfall? (my first fanfiction)


Cleo's POV

It was a nice Friday morning. I woke up to see my daughter downstairs eating. She was off of school. Emma, Rikki, Bella, and I planned a big trip for us and our daughters to camp on Mako Island. We knew it wouldn't be the best idea but they were very curious.

"Mum!?" Yelled Rose.

"Yes sweetie?" I screamed back at her.

"Is Dad coming with us? And when are we going?"

Yes, Lewis and I got married and had Rose my 14 year old daughter. "No honey, It's a girls night out trip. We are leaving in 15 minutes. Can you finish packing and get in the car please?"

"Okay Mom. Just give me a minute! Geez!"

"Don't yell at me!"

We got in the car and headed to the dock.

Emma's POV

I came back from my trip around the world and met up with Ash. We got married and had a baby girl. She is now 14 and her name is Alison

"Mum can I have my iPhone?" Asked Alison

"Sure thing." I said as I walked over to her.

But before I knew it she knocked over the jug of orange juice all over me. I gave her this mad but scared look. I ran to the bathroom and toppled over face first and my orange tail appeared.

"Great! Now what..."

I grab my hair dryer and plugged it in and dried my tail and anywhere else I got wet. I got up and cleaned up the broken glass.

"Mum? Are you okay?" Alison said weirdly.

"I am fine honey! Just grab your bag and things and get in the car."

"Okay!"

She ran to the car and we drove to the dock to meet up with Cleo and Rose.

Bella's POV

I was looking through our wedding pictures. I almost teared up. Will looked so handsome. Then I started looking through my daughter Shelby's baby pictures. She has grown up to be an amazing 14 year old.

"Honey we need to get in the car now! Grab your bags." I said energetically.

"Okay Mum. Bye Dad!" She said as she walked to the car.

"Bye Will!"

We got and the car and went to the dock.

Rikki's POV

Zane could be a pain sometimes! This week he has been really cranky. All I needed to focus on is getting Alex my 14 year old daughter up and ready to go. I ran up to her room and woke her up.

"Ugh, why can't I just sleep!" She said yelling at me.

I grabbed her feet and pulled her out of bed.

"MUM! I wanna sleep okay!"

"Okay, so, I'm guessing you don't wanna go on that camping trip..."

"Yes I do!"

"Then get up."

After I said that she got dressed and grabbed her bag. Alex ran out to the car. I got in and drove to the dock to meet the girls.

3rd person POV

"Hey girls!" Bella screamed

All of the parents ran to each other and did a group hug.

"You guys are so girlish." Alex said while rolling her eyes.

"Um okay... Lets get on the boat." Cleo said feeling hurt.

They all went to the car and grabbed the tents and bags.

"Mom guess what!" Exclaimed Rose.

"What is it honey?" Cleo said.

"You know how i have been doing a project on the cycle of moons."

"Yes so what?"

"Tonight's a full moon."

"What!?" All of the parents said in unison.

"What's wrong with that?" The younger girls said in unison also.

"Nothing. Its just that that's a-amazing." Emma stuttered.

"Hey Cleo, Emma, Rikki. We need to talk quickly, girls, can you pack the boat up?" Bella said, obviously unhappy.

"Okay." Shelby said

The parents walked away. They were scared out of there mind they didn't know what to do.

"What should we do? I don't want them seeing the water serpent, " Rikki yelled.

"Rikki keep it down. Ok guys we just can't cancel on them. They all have been counting down the days. I think we should just call Lewis and tell him to come down and help us. But I did tell Rose it was an all girl night out." Cleo said whispering.

"OK, well, number one nice going Cleo. Lets just face the fact its a full moon and we need to face it. We're letting it push us down.

"The only thing is the water serpent comes to us! If were asleep and there awake they will run after it!"

"We're taking too long lets get going. Lets just face the fact. Just keep a sharp eye on them."

"OK!" The girls said

All of the girls were a bit a nervous. They got on the boat and rode to Mako. When they arrived to Mako they hiked up a hill and found an open space about 70 feet away from the Moon Pool.

"Mum, did you see that volcano? Can we go see it?" Alex questioned.

"No way." Rikki snapped. She looked at her daughter's hurt face. "Sorry, it's too dangerous."

"Just wondering." Alex looked down at her feet and felt bad.

"Okay, so we have 4 tents and 8 people. The plan is Alex and Shelby, you're in the red tent. Rose and Alison, you're in the blue tent. Rikki and myself are in the green tent. And last but not least Emma and Bella, you're in the grey tent. Is that okay?" Cleo asked

"Yes! I love this setup." Everyone said one by one.

"I have one question. Does anyone know how to pitch a tent?" Alison said trying not laugh.

"No..." Emma said nervously.

All of the girls broke into laughter. They soon figured out how to build a tent. By the time they figured out how to build the tent it was already 7:00 pm.

"Rikki, Where are the girls?" Screamed Cleo.


End file.
